Under the Bodhi Tree
Under the Bodhi Tree is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the very first case of the game as well as the city of Coexstance. It is also the first case to take place in Cultural City, a district based in Coexstance. Plot At the Coexstance Police Headquarters, Chief Aesha Zaman introduced herself to the player, who was newly recruited. She then confirmed that veteran detective Ebrahim Fassihi, junior detective Lauren Thompson, and field detective Jessica Freeman were the detectives of the department, although only Ebrahim and Lauren had been assigned to be the player's partners in Coexstance. Both Ebrahim and Lauren wanted to partner up with the player, but Ebrahim won their argument via rock-paper-scissors. They also met their other co-workers, the lab personnel—Yael Caan, the coroner; Arthur Wright, the lab chief; Sebastian Zhen, the technical expert; and Lorenzo Ferrero, the profiler. Ebrahim and the player later visited the Indian community, where a woman reported the dead body of her husband. Ebrahim and the player found a marketplace administrator named Sanjay Sudhakar in front of a tree without his organs and limbs. Yael confirmed that the victim was stabbed 38 times prior to having his limbs chopped off, suggesting that the killer used a carving knife to kill him. Throughout the murder investigation, the team flagged five suspects: the one who reported her husband's body, Shreya Sudhakar, who was to be divorced by the victim due to him loving someone else, who happened to be an entrepreneur named Aryan Kumar; the victim's son, Sanyu Sudhakar, who witnessed Aryan and his father in flagrante delicto; a man of high society named Athanasios Alexandris, who was scammed by the victim; and an orator named Maya Misra, who loathed the victim for being LGBT. Investigation of the tree where the victim was murdered, the Indian marketplace, and the charity gala Athanasios was organizing was enough for Ebrahim and the player to gather enough evidence to catch the orator guilty of premedidated homicide. Maya initially rebutted against Ebrahim's accusations but confessed to the crime after the ex-marine presented the evidence before her. Ebrahim assumed that her homophobia was the reason she killed Sanjay, but Maya claimed that she spoke against Sanjay because of the treatment of his son. Maya revealed that she was Sanyu's actual mother and that Sanjay took the child from her. Ever since then, Maya plotted her revenge. Recently, she found out where Sanjay worked, and from there found out where he lived. After following him for some time, she caught him at a park, where she stabbed him and removed parts of his body to keep as mementos. She placed his body in the same position Siddharta was when he reached nirvana, or enlightenment, as he happened to be under a bodhi tree when she killed him, the same area Siddhartha was was that happened. Disgusted, Ebrahim shipped her off to court, where the Honorable Anya Malhotra currently serves as the city's justice. Anya was appalled to have someone of the same culture as her perform a gruesome murder that involved Buddhism. Considering it rather crude for Maya to have a murder involving religion, she let the orator take the stand. Maya replied by telling that she felt "enlightened" after finally ridding of the one who stole her child. Anya informed her that since she killed Sanjay, her son would lose both his mother and his "father". The brutal murder was grounds for Maya to receive a 30-year sentence in jail without parole possibility. Following the trial, Ebrahim planned on retiring for the night, but not before Athanasios could ask him and the player if they could provide security for his gala as the normal company he would use was busy. Ebrahim then asked Jessica to fill in for him. Chief Zaman also wanted Lauren to get to know the player better, resulting in the duo investigating the crime scene. Stats Victim *'Sanjay Sudhakar' (found without his organs and limbs in front of a tree) Murder Weapon *'Carving Knife' Killer *'Maya Misra' Suspects Profile *The suspect practices yoga Appearance *The suspect wears earrings Profile *The suspect drinks chai tea *The suspect rides a scooter Profile *The suspect drinks chai tea *The suspect rides a scooter *The suspect practices yoga Profile *The suspect drinks chai tea *The suspect rides a scooter *The suspect practices yoga Profile *The suspect drinks chai tea *The suspect rides a scooter *The suspect practices yoga Appearance *The suspect wears earrings Killer's Profile *The killer drinks chai tea. *The killer rides a scooter. *The killer practices yoga. *The killer has brown eyes. *The killer wears earrings. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Bodhi Tree. (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Paper; New Suspect: Shreya Sudhakar) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks chai tea) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Check; New Suspect: Aryan Kumar) *Talk to Aryan Kumar about the check to the victim. (Prerequisite: Check revealed) *See what helpful information Shreya Sudhakar can give. (Prerequisite: Bodhi Tree investigated; New Crime Scene: Indian Marketplace) *Investigate Indian Marketplace. (Prerequisite: Shreya Sudhakar interrogated; Clues: Locked Smartphone, Shopping Basket) *Examine Locked Smartphone. (Result: Smartphone) *Analyze Smartphone. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer drives a scooter) *Examine Shopping Basket. (Result: Shopping List) *Examine Shopping List. (Result: Unknown Substance) *Analyze Unknown Substance. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Sanyu Sudhakar) *Inform Sanyu Sudhakar of his father's death. (Prerequisite: Unknown Substance analyzed) *Examine Mysterious Photo. (Available when all tasks before are completed; Result: Athanasios Alexandris) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *See how Athanasios Alexandris knows the victim. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Profile updated: Athanasios rides a scooter; New Crime Scene: Charity Gala) *Investigate Charity Gala. (Prerequisite: Athanasios Alexandris interrogated; Clues: Locked Box, Torn Brochure) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Faded Memo) *Examine Faded Memo. (Result: Indian Text) *Analyze Indian Text. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer practices yoga) *Examine Torn Brochure. (Result: Brochure; New Suspect: Maya Misra) *Talk to Maya Misra about her speech at the marketplace. (Prerequisite: Brochure restored; Profile updated: Maya drinks chai tea and rides a scooter) *Investigate Victim's Shop. (Available when all tasks before are completed; Clues: Business Card, Pack of Condoms) *Examine Business Card. (Result: Case Number) *Talk to Shreya about the victim's plans to divorce her. (Prerequisite: Case Number decoded; Profile updated: Shreya practices yoga) *Examine Pack of Condoms. (Result: Clear Substance) *Analyze Clear Substance. (12:00:00) *Talk to Aryan about his true relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Clear Substance analyzed; Profile updated: Aryan drinks chai tea and rides a scooter) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *See why Maya is speaking against the victim. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Profile updated: Maya practices yoga) *Investigate Gala Tables. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Locked Camera, Shrimp Platter) *Examine Locked Camera. (Result: Camera) *Analyze Camera. (09:00:00) *Interrogate Sanyu about his father's affair. (Prerequisite: Camera analyzed; Profile updated: Sanyu drinks chai tea, rides a scooter, and practices yoga) *Examine Shrimp Platter. (Result: Pocket Watch) *Examine Pocket Watch. (Result: Death Threat) *Talk to Athanasios about his threat to the victim. (Prerequisite: Death Threat revealed; Profile updated: Athanasios drinks chai tea and practices yoga) *Investigate Tangled Roots. (Available when all tasks before are completed; Clues: Tree Stump, Shop Directory) *Examine Tree Stump. (Result: Carving Knife) *Analyze Carving Knife. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown eyes) *Examine Shop Directory. (Result: Blue Substance) *Analyze Blue Substance. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears earrings) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Melting Pot (1/6). (No stars) The Melting Pot (1/6) *Investigate Charity Gala. (Available after unlocking The Melting Pot; Clue: Crate) *Investigate Bodhi Tree. (Available after unlocking The Melting Pot; Clue: Keys) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Coexstance Category:Cultural City